percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kronos (NGAs)
Kronos (Κρόνος in Ancient Greek, also known as Cronus, meaning "time") is the all-powerful King of the Titans and the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos and the adopted son of Yami. Kronos is the Titan Lord of Fate, Harvest, Justice, and Time whose Roman counterpart is the benevolent Titan called Saturn. He is a major character in the New Golden Age series. He is also the Main antagonist of Son Of Neptune Rebooted. Biography Pre-New Golden Age Rule of Ouranos Kronos was born the youngest son of the Earth Protogenos Gaia and the Sky Protogenos Ouranos, he was later adopted by Yami who taught him how to be evil and kill his father and rule the world. Kronos and Yami orcastrated the death of Uranus as Kronos took power of the world. the other Titans supported him. Reha and Mother Earth hid Zeus as Kronos ate his children and Yami destroyed their essence. Kronos witnessed his son's return to use his fate to destroy the Tirantical rule of Kronos and Yami and destroyed their forces and Yami returned to Midspace again. Personality and traits Kronos is a dominant and aggressive deity but his cruelty is only surpassed by his benevolence to the humanity during the last Golden Era, modern day humans he sees as a disappointment but claims that a number of them do hold the "fire" that the Humans of the Titan's rule held, speaking fondly of Humans that can see through the mist or those that catch such humans' eyes. Kronos is cruel and cunning with an insatiable lust for power. His jealously guarded his dominion as king and has shown his ruthlessness in the pursuit of his ambitions. Even worse than his megalomania was his savagery towards mortals and even his own children. Kronos however does love his youngest Child, Aithra, the Titan of the Sky whom was born from the womb of the Dawn Protogenos: Hemera. Despite his savagery, he does seem to care for his brothers and sisters though his love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish nature. A master manipulator, Kronos has influenced the most powerful of the gods and their children through his scheming. Despite the negative traits of the Titan King, Percy later claims that Kronos and Zeus are as bad as each other when it comes to their goals and their Kingdoms, Zeus is far more harsh and serious than Kronos while Kronos in return is more aggressively dominant and emotionally volatile. During his time in Tartarus, after thousands of years of pain, Kronos has learned a pragmatic and vicious patience. but then he was reborn as a Virus brainwashing Goverment robots and attacking America and secretly incharge of the Whole nation. He later comes back as a virus to really take over America as a President and use the Reploid army Physical Appearance Kronos has golden blond hair and gold tinted Blue eyes, he has a strong and firm body, he also a little pale due to the fact he is royalty among the Gods and due to the long time he spent in Tartarus. in Digital mode he has red eyes and is a screen (Screen has apperance of Screens in game Sonic Heroes) with a Hat that is similar like Lord Business in the Lego Movies. the Body he posseses is Mr. Sumuti and has 3 robot insect legs. Trivia *'Kronos' is the Greek word for Time. *'Kronos' is like Satan or Sauron in the Percy Jackson series. Gallery 835_max.jpg|Kronos Thumb_Kronos.jpg|Kronos Kronos.jpg|Kronos the Dark 93569705_1c562b413a.jpg|Digital Kronos download (11).jpg|Digital Virus Stock-vector-digital-skull-virus-on-black-background-129299864.jpg|Digital Face 6296725-horizontal-computer-virus-background.jpg|Rise of the face unnamed-alien-virus-1999-_161211-fli_1397814594.jpg|Full Form Robot Category:Villains Category:Dragoon's Villains Category:Robots